leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS421
/ |title_ja=VS ネンドール |title_ro=VS Nendoll |image=PS421.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=38 |number=421 |location=Battle Castle Battle Arcade |prev_round=Getting the Drop on Gallade II |next_round=Interrupting Ivysaur }} / or Buck of the Battleground (Japanese: VS ネンドール VS or 勝負処のバク of the ) is the 421st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot A red-haired boy interrupts Looker's conversation with Caitlin and at the Battle Castle, claiming he is the expert of Stark Mountain and its resident . A confused Looker mixes up the two terms but demands that the boy explains himself. The boy introduces himself as Buck, reminding the police officer of when they last encountered each other. Buck, however, has his attention turned towards the Vs. Recorder that Looker just gave Platinum, and checks it out without Platinum's consent. He is disappointed to learn that Platinum only has one Print. Platinum takes back her Vs. Recorder and refuses to tell her name to Buck, but corrects her attitude to do so anyway. Buck turns his attention back on Looker, the man who eavesdropped on him and his friends at the Battleground. He orders his to restrain Looker, then explains that Darach's mention of the Stark Mountain made him interested. Buck also responds to Darach's query by saying that he is also investigating Team Galactic's operation at the mountain, believing that they are after something inside the mountain. Caitlin explains to Looker what Buck means by this, and Buck completes her explanation by alleging Team Galactic's pursuit of Heatran. Looker decides that Buck would be best to help him with his investigation, but Buck refuses to take an order from him. He steals the picture of Team Galactic that Looker was holding, and before Looker can react, he s away with his Claydol. Looker and Platinum retreat to the Resort Area Villa later that night. Though Looker is still seething at Buck's behavior, Platinum points out that Buck knows Darach quite well, and Looker remembers that Buck's brother is allegedly part of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Looker then changes the subject of the conversation to that of their enemy, Team Galactic, and what they could be up to at Stark Mountain. Platinum reveals her desire to continue to challenge the Sinnoh facilities. Looker then decides that he will not go to Stark Mountain while Buck is there, and calls it a night. As Looker prepares to sleep in front of Platinum's Villa, she offers Looker the guest room but he refuses, by bringing out his tent to camp outside. Platinum, with a newfound sense of respect for Looker and his duties, tends to her Pokémon before going to sleep herself. The next day, Looker wakes up well into the morning, and finds that Platinum has already left, therefore goes on his jet pack to find her. From mid-air, and with a pair of binoculars, Looker finds Platinum following a minivan advertising the Battle Arcade, but his jet pack explodes, causing Looker to crash into a bush. Looker notices that Platinum is distracted by a man singing. Looker thinks Platinum wishes to challenge the Battle Arcade, but the singing man, who Platinum recognizes as the manager of Veilstone Game Corner, accepts their challenge and brings them into the facility. Just as Looker makes a comment about the facility, a robot appears out of nowhere to dismiss Looker's remarks. Meanwhile, Buck continues to make his way towards the Stark Mountain, but is being spied on by two Galactic Grunts. They sneak back inside the mountain to report to their boss, Charon, who decides to let the boy roam under his grunts' watch. Somewhere deep inside the mountain, Heatran is fully awake and crawling upside down. Major events * Buck reveals that he is looking for and sets off for Stark Mountain. * begins her Battle Arcade challenge. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Roark (fantasy) * Gardenia (fantasy) * Maylene (fantasy) * Crasher Wake (fantasy) * Fantina (fantasy) * Byron (fantasy) * Candice (fantasy) * Volkner (fantasy) * Caitlin * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * * Looker * Charon * Buck * s * * * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Buck's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Nendoll - Baku của Địa điểm Giao đấu }} de:Kapitel 421 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS421 zh:PS421